The Cytokine Core will assist RCOB investigators with cytokine analysis. Analyses will include cytokine determination of media and fluids by bioassays and ELISA, and cytokine mRNA expression by Dot/Northern analysis, S1 analysis, RNAse protection analysis, RT-PCR and in situ hybridization. the core will also provide advice and expertise in the planning of cytokine-related experiments. the core at this time has available cDNA probes for human (IL-1 through IL-10, IFN-gamma, TGF- alpha, TNF-alpha/beta) and for murine (IL-1 through IL-10, TNF- alpha/beta, TGF-alpha, IFN-gamma) cytokines. Bioassays presently available include IL-1 (human and mouse). In addition, ELISA's for murine IL-5 and IFN-gamma are also available. Neutralizing antibodies used in these bioassays will also be available to researchers at UAB through the Core Facility. The core is fully equipped with instrumentation for these analyses and has developed the necessary expertise to conduct the proposed studies. The Core will be used extensively by Projects 8 and 5 and occasionally by Projects 4 and 3.